Majalah Nista!
by Aonaru Mei
Summary: Berkat majalah nista aomine, mereka -kisedai- tersiksa (?). gimana ceritanya? baca aja deh. gomen ,summarynya emang ga menarik author ga bisa bikin soalnya. tapi mungkin ceritanya bisa membantu. [chapter 5 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

_**warning:** typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

_**Rating: **T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat!_

_kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

_enjoy to read! _

**Majalah Nista!**

Kuroko tetsuya,penjaga perpustakaan di sekolahnya,seirin. sekian lama ia menunggu di sana, kuroko pun mulai bosan,akhirnya ia memutuskan membaca novelnya yang belum beres-beres. Tapi,dia masih bosan. Kuroko pun teringat majalah aomine yang tiba-tiba udah ada di tasnya.

**[flashback on]**

"tetsu! Oi,tetsu!" kuroko pun [terpaksa] membalikan badannya

"ada apa,aomine-kun?" tanya kuroko dengan tangan yang mengengam vanilla milk shakenya

"ini,tolong aku. Simpan ini baik-baik, nanti aku akan traktir vanilla milk shake kesukaan mu,asal jaga baik-baik benda kramat ku" aomine menaruh majalahnya di tangan kuroko yang satunya lalu pergi

"jangan di bakar ya,tetsu!" lanjutnya

"hn,yasudah~" kuroko pun melanjutkan perjalanannya

**[flashback off]**

Ternyata,bukan tiba-tiba muncul di tas kuroko tapi di suruh karna penasaran kuroko pun mengeluarkan majalah nista itu.

_Jeng! Jeng!_

Cover majalah itu seharusnya bisa membuat cowo-cowo [normal] mimisan atau bisa pingsan karna ga kuat,tapi ini ga berlaku pada kuroko. Entah kenapa?

Kuroko pun membuka asal majalah itu dan..

_Viola!_

Seorang gadis sedang memakai bikini berwarna putih yang agak kelihatan belahan dadanya sedang memegang bola pantai,kuroko malah sweatdrop

Karna entah penasaran atau enggak,kuroko pun membuka halaman berikutnya.. dan..

_Tada!_

Seorang gadis sedang tiduran di pasir memakai bikini biru tua berenda sambil memegang kipas berbulu

Kuroko masih sweatdrop malah sekarang dia jadi jawdrop berkat foto itu

"apa-apaan ini,jangan-jangan habis ini fotografernya ngabisin tuh cewe lagi" kuroko ooc plus tsundere mode on,ia pun menutup majalahnya

Tapi, karna penasaran,kuroko pun membuka halaman terakhir dan...

_Viola!_

Kuroko pingsan bersimbah darah.

Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata di halaman terakhir terselip foto aomine sedang tidak memakai baju dengan gaya yang so coolnya ia [hampir] membuka celana basketnya.

Jadi! Selama ini kuroko menyukai cowo ga pake baju daripada cewe pake bikini!

**What the?!**

Setelah hari itu kuroko ga mau ketemu sama mantan cahayanya itu lagi titik ga pake koma! alasannya, karna kuroko sayang kalian :)

T.B.C

-dengan ga elit-

_Yosh! author ga-je ini datang kembali *ga ada yang nanya da* __#author pundung di pojokan_

_ternyata pendek ya? aku baru nyadar hayo..._

_yasudahlah, semoga saja cerita aneh ini banyak yang baca ya_

_kuroko: aku ga mau ada yang baca ini _

_fufu~ hidoi! ao-kun cepat tutup,aku udah lelah_

_aomine: siap! tapi thor,kenapa aib aku bisa ketauan!_

_he he he- la-lari!_

_aomine: omae!,eh matte. buat kalian semua R/R yo! hoy,sini lu thor!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

_**warning:** typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

_**Rating: **T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat!_

_kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

_enjoy to read!_

**Majalah Nista!**

Kise ryouta, saat ini entah kenapa dia menjaga perpustakaan di sekolahnya,kaijo. Ia pun mulai bosan saking bosannya di malah baca buku telepon.

"hah~ kenapa senseicchi menyuruh ku menjaga perpus yang membosan ini ssu" kise menutup buku teleponnya

**[flashback on]**

"ryouta-san, sebagai hukuman mu tidak mengerjakaan PR 3 kali berturut-turut,kau harus menjaga perpustakaan" sensei sambil membereskan buku PR kelas 10 B,kelas kise

"nande? Kenapa ga aku membersihkan kamar mandi lagi ssu"

"sensei udah kapok sama tugas kamu itu,kemarin kamu kabur,terus kemarinnya lagi kamu alesan kalau ada pemotretan"

"iya deh ssu,aku akan jagain perpus"

**[flashback off]**

Entah kenapa didalam tas kise bercahaya dan di saat itu juga kise teringat benda yang di kasih aomine.

**[flashback on again?]**

"kise! Oi!, tolong aku kali ini saja" kise berbalik

"ada apa ssu?"

"ini jaga majalahku,jangan kau hilangkan benda keramat itu, atau kau ma-ti" aomine sambil ngasih majalah nistanya dan langsung pergi

"matte ssu! Aominecchi! Kalau aku ada razia majalah mu ga akan selamat ssu!"

"nyawamu juga ga akan selamat!" aomine berlari menjauh

_*glump*_

"huh~ yaudah,berdoa saja kalau nanti ga ada yang razia tas ku ssu"

**[flashback off again?]**

Ternyata bukan dikasih tapi disuruh simpen.

"ini ya majalah mai-chan punya aominecchi itu ssu,covernya saja sudah begini gimana dalemnya ssu..." kise mimisan setelah melihat cover majalah itu

jadi tuh di covernya ada dua orang gadis sedang bermain voli pantai memakai bikini yang satu warna putih yang satunya lagi warna hitam berenda. Ya begitulah bayangkan saja.. jika perlu

Kise makin penasaran dengan isinya,ia pun membuka halaman pertama dan...

_Viola!_

Seorang gadis sedang duduk memakai bikini warna hitam dengan tali bikini yang di sisi kanan turun sambil memegang bola voli,kise mimisan kembali. Kise makin penasaran,ia pun membuka halaman kedua.. dan..

_Tada!_

Seorang gadis sedang tengkurep (?) memakai bikini warna abu berenda dengan tali yang kedua-duanya turun. Kise makin mimisan seketika perpustakaan sudah menjadi lautan darah (?).

"tisunya habis ssu! Yabaaaiii!. Eh? Kalau nggak salah ada tisu di tas" kise pun mengeledah (?) tasnya

"tisu basah! Yaudah lah yang penting bisa ngelap mimisan ku ssu" lanjut kise setelah menemukan benda kramatnya. Ia pun melanjutkan acara melihat majalah nista aomine.

Kise pun membuka halaman terakhir dan...

_Viola!_

Dia menemukan foto aomine yang terselip disana yang sedang tidak memakai baju plus gaya so coolnya aomine [hampir] melepas celana basketnya. Kise pingsan dengan perpustakan yang sudah menjadi lautan darah.

Setelah hari itu kise membuang majalah itu (alasannya karna kise sayang kalian semua! #meluk) di depan aomine yang tadi niatnya pengen nagih majalahnya,jadi berubah setelah melihat kejadian itu. Kise pun lari dari amukan aomine yang udah mengeluarkan aura hitam mencekam.

_End?_

_-di saat yang tidak tepat-_

_Yatta! Selesai deh,yah.. begitulah.. kalau mau lanjut silahkan PM ke aku aja, aku akan berusaha membuatkannya_

_Kise:authorcchi! Hidoi ssu! Aku nanti bisa-bisa anemia gara-gara mimisan terus ssu!_

_(sweatdrop) eh? Yaudah sih,cepet tutup aja sih ya ribet banget~_

_Aomine: thor! Kemarin belum cukup ngebuat aib aku kebongkar *krek krek* mau lagi?_

_Ehhh? Ahahaha- la-lari! Kise-kun tutup cepet! #lari menjauh dari aomine_

_Kise:tapi,authorcchi? Yaudah lah arigatou buat riviewnya ssu sama yang baca juga mau yang ngumpet-ngumpet readernya atau yang lagi main petak umpet juga ga masalah ssu yang penting arigatou udah memberikan semangat buat authorcchi ngelanjutin fanfic ini ssu,jadi-_

_Tutup aja langsung,ribet banget sih,huh huh_

_Aomine: *krek krek* thor! Sini lu! Jangan lari! #ngejar lagi_

_Huh~ cepat tutup sekarang! #lari lagi_

_Kise: baik lah, R/R yo ssu!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

_**warning:** typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

_**Rating: **T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat!_

_ini permintaan _jesper.s. makasih udah review sama benkt25 juga, dan reader-reader yang main petak umpet (?)

yasudahlah lanjutkan saja bacanya jangan iraukan author#nyabutrumput

_kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

_enjoy to read!_

**Majalah nista!**

Midorima shintaro,entah sejak kapan dia nongkrong di perpustakaan di sekolahnya, shutoku, dia mulai bosan karna buku telepon edisi barunya telah ia baca semuanya.

"huh~ kenapa cepat sekali selesainya nanodayo, padahal aku ingin pemeran utamanya mati dan di lempar ke jurang terus jadi butiran debu nanodayo" midorima pun menutup buku teleponnya

Entah sejak kapan buku telepon ada pemeran utamanya,mungkin karna edisi baru kali ya?atau mungkin midorima sudah lelah.

"mungkin aku bawa buku telepon edisi baru lagi di tas nanodayo" midorima pun menggeledah tasnya

_Srek _

_Srek_

"kuning-kuning mengambang? Buku siapa ini nanodayo? Covernya kuning" midorima melihat buku itu yang di temukannya didalam tas

"oh kise, _*plung*_ (author: bukunya di lempar ceritanya) tips menyimpan gunting agar terlihat masih baru? Ini buku siapa lagi nanodayo? Oh akashi _*plung*._ Tips meremukkan orang lemah? Siapa la- oh murasakibara _*plung*_. "

_Beberapa jam kemudian..._

"Ketemu nanodayo!" setelah mencari-cari, ia pun menemukan benda keramatnya

"eh matte,kenapa tas ku bercahaya nanodayo. Atau perkataan aomine benar ya? tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya nanodayo dan enggak penasaraan untuk melihatnya nanodayo _*cek*"_ midorima pun akhirnya melihat kedalam tasnya lagi dan dia pun teringat kembali kejadian kemarin

**[flashback on]**

" hoy wortel berjalan, tolong aku sebentar!. Hanya sekali saja, onegai~" midorima mengacuhkan orang yang tadi memanggilnya 'wortel berjalan'

"oi! Ayolah,midorima. Tolong aku, nanti aku beliin solatip buat jari kamu,beneran! Aku janji" midorima mempercepat langkahnya

"matte! Tolong aku sebentar,hoy midorima!" midorima pun [terpaksa] membalikan badannya

"berisik nanodayo,lagian ini bukan solatip tapi perban nanodayo!" midorima sambil ngasih liat jari kirinya yang sudah di perban

"ya itu lah, tolong jaga majalah ku dari siapa pun. Aku mohon" aomine dengan puppy eyesnya plus oocnya

"mendokusa _*cek*,_aku tidak mau nanodayo" midorima kembali membalikan badannya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya

"majalah ku itu nanti bisa bercahaya dengan sendirinya, kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya aomine,midorima memberhentikan langkahnya

"tidak,aku tidak ingin melihat hal aneh yang tidak mungkin terjadi nanodayo _*cek*"_

"tapi ini kejadian loh, kalau ga percaya tanya kise yang sudah melihatnya. Aku juga-" midorima dengan cepat mengambil majalah aomine lalu pergi

"ini bukan berarti aku ingin melihat hal aneh atau menyimpannya untuk mu hanya saja aku tidak penasaran! _*cek*"_ lanjut midorima tsundere

"terserah kau saja, yang penting jaga tuh majalah jangan di buang,di bakar,di puter,di jilat, terus di celupin!" aomine pun melanjutkan perjalanannya "hehe, aku juga ga tau itu kejadian asli atau karangan kise,tapi yasudahlah,majalah ku aman" gumam aomine di dalam hati

_Di lain tempat.._

"oi shin-chan! lama sekali, ayo cepat naik udah sore nih" midorima pun naik ke gerobak

"iya iya nanodayo, dasar bakao"

**[flashback off]**

"ngapain aku ngambil majalahnya aomine ya? yasudahlah aku sudah bosan membaca buku telepon nanodayo" midorima pun membuka majalah itu

Viola!

Seorang gadis memakai bikini berwarna merah sedang memakan es serut,midorima mimisan ala tsundere (?)

"majalah apa ini? Merusak iman saja nanodayo" midorima sambil mengelap mimisannya

Dengan rasa gak penasarannya midorima pun membuka halaman terakhir dan..

Tada!

Dia menemukan foto aomine yang terselip disana yang sedang tidak memakai baju plus gaya so coolnya,aomine [hampir] melepas celana basketnya.

Tiba-tiba takao datang menghampiri midorima,lalu melihat kearah majalah yang di pegang midorima

"shin-chan? te-ternyata shin-chan- pffftttt,menyimpan foto aomine, hahahahahah!" takao tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling di lantai

"hah! Bakao urusai nanodayo! Aku tidak menyimpan foto aomine nanodayo,foto dia yang terselip di majalah ini nanodayo!" midorima dengan wajah yang memerah dan menunjukan majalah aomine

"ooh,shin-chan ternyata hobi menyimpan majalah gravure." Takao pun berdiri

"bu-bukan itu juga, aku disuruh menyimpannya nanodayo"

"lalu kau menikmati melihat foto aomine itu? Oh aku mengerti" takao membuka baju seragamnya

"ka-kau nga-ngapain! jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di perpustakaan nanodayo" midorima menyimpan majalah aomine di meja dan masih terus melihat ke arah takao yang sedang melepas seragamnya

"yah~ badan ku tidak sebagus aomine yang ada di foto itu tapi... bagaimana kalau aku sedikit menghibur mu, shin-chan" takao pun sudah tidak memakai seragamnya lagi lalu ber pose ala aomine yang ada di foto itu. Midorima mimisan seketika

"ce-cepat pakai baju mu nanti masuk angin nanodayo walaupun aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu tapi siapa lagi yang akan mengayuh gerobak ku nanti nanodayo" midorima ngelap mimisannya dengan muka yang sudah merah padam

"tidak seru,shin-chan ga seru~. Padahal aku kira shin-chan akan 'mema-" takao sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"dame bakao! Ini sudah sore aku ingin pulang,cepat pakai baju mu nanodayo! _*cek*"_ midorima membereskan buku-bukunya

"iya iya,shin-chan" takao pun memakai seragamnya lagi. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pulang memakai gerobak kesayangannya midorima (author: setau author sih gitu)

Setelah hari itu midorima ngasih majalah aomine ke takao (karna midorima sayang nyawanya sendiri dan sayang kalian semua) untuk di buang.

takao akhirnya membuangnya tepat saat aomine ingin nagih majalahnya. Takao pun lari dari amukan aomine, midorima hanya membaca buku telepon edisi barunya tanpa beban..

**_[end?]_**

**_-disaat yang tidak tepat-_**

_Yosh! Selesai juga, ada yang mau lagi kah? Kalau ada lagi karakter yang mau di nistaiin sama majalahnya aomine PM aja ke aku, author akan berusaha membuatkannya untuk kalian semua #meluk_

_Midorima: kenapa harus aku nanodayo?~_

_Karna aku sayang dia~_

_Takao: shin-chan kau mengoleksi majalah gravure? Ternyata hahahaha! #ketawanista_

_Midorima: urusai nanodayo! Bakao! *blush*_

_Aomine: *krek krek* thor, belum puas yang kemarin? #aurahitammuncul_

_Kyaa! Taka-kun,mido-kun tutup cepat! #larikayakyangdikejarbanci_

_Takao: arigatou kalian semua,reader-reader yang setia ngeliat shin-chan tersiksa #posekise_

_Midorima: urusai bakao nanodayo! *cek*_

_Kalian cepetan tutup! #larimenjauhdariamukanaomine_

_Aomine: hoy! Sini lu thor!_

_Takao: oke,thor!_

_Midorima plus takao: R/R ya! /nanodayo/ _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**___kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

**_warning:_**_typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

**_Rating:_**___T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat!_

_Gomen udah nunggu lama. Author habis berperang dengan kertas LJK, jadi updatenya lama, gomen! *bow*_

_Entah kenapa banyak yang mau ngelanjutin FF ini _

_Yaudah lah author akan membuatkannya untuk kalian semua #meluk_

_Kadidat selanjutnya mura-kun! Yosh! Lets cek!_

_kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

_enjoy to read!_

**Majalah nista!**

Murasakibara atsushi, entah kenapa dia ada di perpustakaan sekolahnya, yosen. Dia pun mulai bosan dan akhirnya ia pun mengambil snacknya dan..

"atsushi, kau jangan makan di perpustakaan" kata seseorang di samping murasakibara

"tch,kalau kau ingin membaca,seharusnya kau baca sendiri saja,muro-chin!" terpaksa murasakibara menaruh snacknya

"jangan berkata begitu-"

"boleh aku pulang sekarang.." murasakibara beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"_sensei_ kan menyuruh mu untuk belajar, bentar lagi ada ujian. Kau tau itu kan?"

"kenapa ga di rumah mu saja, muro-chin"

"karna aku sayang dia~. Sudah cepat kerjakaan ini setelah itu aku akan memeriksanya. Lalu kau boleh pulang" himuro sambil menaruh buku bahasa inggris di depan murasakibara

"oke~"

[hening]

"aku ke kamar kecil dulu, atsushi. Jangan kemana-mana atau kau-"

"atau kau apa?" murasakibara masuk zone entah sejak kapan

"tidak-tidak, yasudah kejakan itu. Agar cepat pulang" himuro ke kamar kecil

"hn, baiklah" murasakibara kembali ke normal

Setelah himuro pergi karna panggilan alam memanggilnya, murasakibara makin penasaran dengan tasnya yang terus bercahaya

"_ara_, tas ku kenapa?" murasakibara pun melihat tasnya dan saat itu juga murasakibara teringat kejadian kemarin

[flashback on]

"ubi ungu! Diam disitu!" perintah aomine yang di acuhkan murasakibara

"oi, aku ingin minta tolong sebentar" aomine terus mengejar titisan titan itu (author di hammer thor)

"kau ingin apa?" murasakibara pun mengentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke belakang

"ini ini, tolong simpan ini. Yah~ padahal aku tidak ingin menyimpannya padamu

tapi.. kalau ketauan bisa mati aku " aomine sambil memegang majalahnya

"yang matikan kau,mine-chin" murasakibara kembali berjalan

Jleb!

"hoy! Ayolah sebagai imbalan aku akan membelikan 1 kotak maibou rasa baru"

"2 atau tidak selamanya"

Glump!

'dompetku yang malang.. yah.. palingan minggu ini ga beli majalah mai-chan edisi baru lagi. Demi majalah ku yang ini tidak di razia! Ya aku akan merelakannya' benak aomine, akhirnya dengan sangat sangat terpaksa aomine pun berjanji ngasih 2 kotak maibou ke murasakibara nanti

[flashback off]

"apa sih ini?" dengan muka polosnya murasakibara pun membuka majalah itu dan..

Tada!

Seorang gadis memakai bikini warna violet sedang memakan semangka sambil tiduran di atas pasir pantai

"wahh! Sepertinya enak" murasakibara ngiler (?) bukan karna gadis yang ada di foto itu tapi semangkanya "ternyata majalah mine-chin ada makanannya juga, kalau begitu aku bakal membelinya dari dulu" lanjutnya yang kelewat polos

Murasakibara membuka halaman terakhir dan..

Viola!

Dia pun mimisan- eh? Sebentar, ternyata bukan karna foto aomine yang terselip di sana tapi karna himuro tiba-tiba memukul kepala murasakibara

"ita-ta, muro-chin! Nande?!"

"itu hukuman mu karna tidak mengerjakan soal yang tadi aku kasih, kau malah asik dengan majalah gravure- eh? Matte itu majalah gravure? Atsushi kau? Tidak polos lagi?!" himuro cengo setelah melihat majalah yang ada di tangan murasakibara

"hah? Tidak polos lagi? Maksud mu apa?"

"kau seharusnya tidak menyimpan dan melihat itu, atsushi. Sini, kasih majalah itu ke aku"

"demo, ini majalahnya mine-chin"

"tetap saja, sudah siniin" himuro merebut paksa majalah itu dan meninggalkan perpustakaan

Di luar sana..

"kenapa atsushi menyimpan beginian? Huh~ lebih baik aku buang sa-"

"oi! Kau siapa? Beraninya kau membuang majalah berharga ku!" aomine masuk zone seketika

"matte, jadi ini majalah mu? gomen..,ATSUSHI TATSUKETE!" himuro lari dari amukan aomine yang masuk zone

Di perpustakaan..

"hatcuh!, muro-chin lama sekali. Eh? Tadi ada yang memanggil ku? Ah sudahlah, abaikan~" dengan tenang murasakibara malah mengambil snacknya dan memakannya

[TBC or END?]

Maaf barisan para reader yang menunggu kepastian~ author habis berperang dengan kertas LJK alias UN, jadi gomen buat kalian yang setia nunggu *bow* dan maaf buat jesper.s karna permintaanya tidak terkabul.. sumimasen sumimasen sumimasen *bow ala sakurai*. Kadidat selanjutnya pasti aka-kun alias akashi seijuro, pasti!

Murasakibara: thor-chin, minta maibou dong.. mine-chin ga kasih aku 2 kotak maibou

Mura-kun, minta ke bebeb muro-chin mu saja #fujoshimodeon

Murasakibara: aku saja tidak tau dia dimana

Himuro: oi! Aku disini, badan ku remuk semua. Tanggungjawab, atsushi

Murasakibara: jangan salahkan aku, salahkan thor-chin yang sudah membuat muro-chin terluka

Eh? Bukan salah aku tapi-

Aomine: tapi apa? *krek krek* #auramasukzoneon

Kyaa! Mura-kun sama muro-kun to-tolong aku! Tutup ff ini onegai! #laridariamukanaomine

Murasakibara: _catka!_ Maibou atau enggak sama sekali

Himuro: aku juga menolaknya!

*balik lagi* aku belikan maibou 3 kotak buat mura-kun, dan muro-kun, nanti aku bakalan jadi maid mu selama seminggu. _Onegai~_ #puppyeyesmodeon

Aomine: oi! Diam disitu author teme! #zonemodeon

AAAaaaa! Cepat tutup ff ini #larilagidarimonster

Murasakibara &amp; himuro: R/R! /minna-chin!/


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**___kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

**_warning:_**_typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

**_Rating:_**___T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat!_

_Hehe.. gomen updatenya telat.. idenya menghilang entah kemana jadi updatenya lama.._

_Ini permintaan dari _jesper.s.. moga suka ya.. :)

_Kadidat selanjutnya aka-kun! Yosh! Lets cek!_

_kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

_enjoy to read!_

**Majalah nista!**

Akashi seijuro, yang saat ini entah lagi ngapain di perpustakaan sekolahnya, rakuzan. Karna bosan ia pun memainkan guntingnya, memutarkannya , mencelupnya lalu memakannya- tidak-tidak akashi tidak akan memakan hasami tersayangnya.

"sebentar tas ku kenapa bercahaya? Sejak kapan aku menaruh lampu disana? Atau hasami-chan yang bercahaya?" kata akashi ooc, itu berkat kejonesannya jadi- eh? Ja-jangan arahkan gunting mu ke aku, aku masih ingin hidup! Lanjut keceritaa! Oi!

Akashi pun mengeledah tasnya dan cahayanya makin terang,seterang cahayanya kuroko (author di ignite pass kai sama kuroko) apa salah ku! (kuroko: salah mu terlalu banyak author-san) terserah~ lanjutkan! .hingga akashi bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin

**[flashback on]**

"oi cabe-cabean!"

JGERRR!

Wus!,Hasami-chan dan suara petir di siang hari yang cerah berhasil membuat aomine bungkam sesaat

"ada perlu apa kau datang kesini, daiki?" akashi mengelap darah aomine yang ada di hasami-chan (author: oi! Aka-kun ini bukan ff pembunuhan. Akashi: hn, rupanya author mau seperti daiki,hm?. Author: err, etto. Simpan hasa-chan di saku mu ya aka-kun,la-lanjutkan~)

_*glump*_

'kalau aku bilang 'akashi, aku ingin minta tolong, tolong simpan majalah ku' nanti nyawaku tidak selamat dan pasti majalahku juga tidak selamat. _De-demo_.. kalau aku tidak menyimpannya di tempat aman.. (author: bukannya itu sama saja ga aman juga, dasar _aho_! /ptak) majalahku akan disita! Aku harus gimana? Aku bingung... semua orang yang aku titipin nih majalah, majalahnya hampir dibuang tapi kalau akashi? Mungkin bisa.. Aaaa! Tidak-tidak, he he mana mungkin majalah ku akan di gunting, _demo_,dia kan punya gunting jadi.. hah~ gimana _Kami-sama_? Aku harus apa? Tapi kalau aku ga coba, aku nggak akan tau , _osh!_ Akan ku coba!' benak aomine

"aka-shi.. _are_? Akashi _teme!_ Dimana kau?!" akashi tiba-tiba menghilang, makanya jangan banyak mikir jadi kabur kan (author di injek) "oi! Akashi! _Matte!"_ aomine ngejar akashi (author: cie.. ao-kun ngejar aka-kun sekarang mah.. kaga-kunnya mau di bawa kemana? /ptak #fujoshimodeon)

"kau mau apa?" akashi memberhentikan langkahnya

"aku huh.. huh.. ingin huh.. minta _*glump*_ tolong, i-ini simpan ini, _one_ huh.. _gai_" aomine ngasih majalahnya ke akashi

"sejak kapan kau berani menitipkan benda keramat mu?" akashi pun [terpaksa] menerima majalahnya, kirain menerima lamarannya (hujan gunting seketika)

"huh.. sejak semuanya sudah berani [hampir] membuang majalah ku, sudahlah.. kau hanya menjaganya jangan sampai di sita, di jilat, di puter, terus di celupin. Udah ya _ja_!" aomine meninggalkan akashi (author: turut berduka cita ya. Aomine: aku belum mati, BAKATHOR!)

"eh? Mau di bawa kemana muka ku kalau aku membawa majalah dewasa? Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau nama baik ku tercemar, daiki" akashi pun menaruh majalahnya di tas tentunya terpaksa, matte tanggung jawab? Jangan-jangan ao-kun.. sudah.. (aomine: oi oi! Jangan mikirin yang iya-iya eh? Maksud ku yang tidak-tidak, dasar fujo) hehe, gomen. Balik kecerita!

**[flashback off]**

"hah~ akan ku apa kan benda aneh ini? Di gunting? Hem.. sepertinya menarik.. hehe (evil smile) atau di bakar?" akashi sambil memainkan hasami-channya

_Bruk!_

"akashi! Ini gawat! Eh? Akashi, kau.. lagi ngapain?" kotaro tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu perpustakaan, padahal ga dikunci. Aneh ya~ ngapain di dobrak coba (author di drible /eh?)

"ada apa?" akashi membalikkan badannya

"hehe, _betsu ni_. Kau lagi baca apa, akashi?" kotaro sambil mengaruk tenguknya dan berjalan menuju akashi

"aku ingin memusnahkan benda aneh ini" akashi meletakkan majalah itu di meja

"_majide?_ Akashi, kau-"

"menyimpan majalah dewasa!?" reo tiba-tiba dateng di belakang mereka berdua

_BRUSSSKK!_

_UHUKK!_

_UHUKK!_

Di sebrang sana nebuya keselek, entah kenapa.. Padahal ga ada yang ngomongin dia atau mungkin dia terlalu banyak makan? Author pun tidak tau,sepertinya hanya nebuya dan kami-sama yang tau..

"sei-chan? kau? Tidak sakit kan?" reo sambil memegang dahi akashi

"tidak,aku tidak sakit, lepaskan"

"coba-coba, ini berapa akashi" kotaro sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang membentuk angka 1

"itu satu"

"kalau ini"

"itu juga satu, kau bodoh ya?"

"tidak aku tidak bodoh, aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan akashi saat ini. Kalau satu di tambah satu jadinya?"

"dua, sudahlah aku ini bukan anak tk sebelah"

"perasaan gedung di sebelah sekolah bukan TK deh tapi SD" reo sambil melipatkan tangannya

"oh sudah berubah ya?"

"memang dari dulu, bakashi!"

_JGERRR! _

"kau bilang apa?"

"tidak aku tidak bilang apa-apa" reo pun bungkam berkat petir yang tiba-tiba dateng di siang hari yang cerah, kotaro cengo, author juga ikutan cengo /plak

"oh baguslah, hasami-chan sepertinya sedang haus darah, dia memerluakan asupan darah lagi... kau ingin menyumbang kan beberapa darah ke hasami-chan?" akashi sambil mengasah hasami-channya, reo menggelengkan kepalanya, kotaro malah mengangguk /eh? , lupakan kotaro (author di drible lagi /eh?)

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

_Glump!_

"aaa.., akashi, kalau aku sama kamu jadinya?" tanya kotaro lagi

"jadinya? Kau yang musnah" jawab akashi ngaco

'ehhh? Apa maksud akashi /sei-chan/ tadi?' benak kotaro dan reo (author: ciee.. sehati /ptak)

"_osh,_ sudah kuputuskan!"

'matilah kau kotaro!' reo sambil melihat kearah kotaro

'eh? Apa maksud mu, leo-nee!?. Aku mati? Mana mungkin!' kotaro mengerti apa maksud tatapan reo,kotaro pun membalas isi hati reo dan melihat kearah reo

'kau kan tidak punya jurus edo tensei, jadi.. kau tidak bisa hidup lagi' reo pun membalasnya

'ah.. kau benar, yaudah! Aku akan mempelajari jurus edo tensei!'tak mau kalah kotaro pun membalasnya lagi

"_urusee_, kalian berdua! Aku tidak akan membunuh kotaro, atau siapa pun, aku hanya ingin membakar majalah ini dan musnah.." reo cengo, kotaro cengo, sampai nebuya juga cengo karna uangnya ga cukup buat bayar semua yang dia makan /plak

'eh? Sugoi akashi /sei-chan/ bisa membaca pikiran aku" benak kotaro dan reo lagi dengan berlatar bunga sakura yang jatoh-jatoh entah dari mana /eh? (author: ciee.. sehati lagi /ptak)

_Clek!_

"ano.. _sumimasen_, akashi-san. Tempat pembakarannya sudah siap" mayuzumi tiba-tiba dateng sambil membawa korek api

"oh sudah ya... nanti akan ku belikan light novel yang terbaru"

"oke.." mayuzumi pun tiba-tiba menghilang, ternyata dia ke atap sekolah

"OKA-SAN! UTOU-SAN! AKU DI BELIIN LIGHT NOVEL YANG TERBARUU SAMA AKASHI-SAMA!" teriak mayuzumi yang terdengar oleh semua siswa termasuk kotaro dan reo (author: hehe :v aku nemuin lawakkan ini di fandom sebelah, arigatou nee *bow* /ctak)

"nee.. leo-nee, ada apa dengan dia?" kotaro sweatdrop

"heh.. kau bilang apa tadi?" reo budek seketika akibat suara kelewat cemprengnya mayuzumi

"aku bilang ADA APA DENGAN DIA!" teriak kotaro, reo sembuh seketika dari budek sesaatnya (?)

"oh.. entahlah.." reo sweatdrop, " eh? _Ma-tte_, mana sei-chan?"

"ah iya.. dimana akashi? Perasaan tadi masih ada disini" kotaro mencari akashi di rak buku (author: hoy! Aka-kun bukan debu /eh?)

"aku disini, ayo cepat bawa majalahnya" akashi sudah ada di belakang mereka (author: lama-lama aka-kun mirip kuro-kun tiba-tiba muncul tiba-tiba ngilang /ctak)

"si-siap" kotaro pun membawa majalah itu dan tiba-tiba saja ada foto terjatuh dari majalah itu

"foto siapa itu?" mayuzumi sweatdrop

"EHH! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!" teriak reo dan kotaro menjauh beberapa senti dari mayuzumi (author: cie.. barengan lagi /plak)

"kenapa ada foto daiki?"

"kau kenal itu siapa? Akashi?" akashi menganguk

"ini kan majalahnya, tapi kenapa dia naro fotonya disini"

"mungkin dia kira ini jimatnya jadi kalau dia nyimpen fotonya akan beruntung (?)" (author: kesurupan apa kau, haya-senpai?! /ptak)

"jimat? Heemm.. aku punya ide.. ayo, bakar majalah ini dulu" akashi membawa foto aomine dan kotaro membawa majalah aomine lalu mayuzumi dan reo mengikuti dari belakang dan membawa karangan bunga (author: ternyata benar ao-kun mati? Turut berduka cita ya *bow* Aomine: sudah kubilang aku belum mati, bakathor!)

Setelah itu akashi dan kawan-kawan membakar majalah aomine tanpa sepengetahuan aomine (author: iya lah! Kalau tau nanti bisa-bisa ga jadi di bakar tuh majalah)

Esoknya..

"oi! Akashi! Mana majalah ku?" aomine berlari untuk mendapatkan majalahnya, kirain mendapatkan cintanya akashi (author dikubur)

"ah.. majalah mu ya? humm.. aku sudah membakarnya"

"oh.. kau sudah membakarnya.."

[hening]

"matte- A-PA?! DIBAKAR! KAU MEMBAKARNYA?!" aomine masuk zone seketika, akashi menganguk dengan muka yang tidak bersalah

"kau perlu bukti? Ini abu dari majalah mu yang sudah dibakar" akashi ngasih sebuah kendi yang berisi abu

"eeehh? Ngapain aku bawa-bawa abu mai-chan? orang ga bisa di liat lagi udah jadi abu.." aomine [terpaksa] menerima kendi itu

"mungkin kamu mau berdoa untuk dia.. ah iya, kau harus lihat ke mading disana, ada kejutan untuk mu.. ja!" akashi melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan aomine (author: sekarang aka-kun? Turut berduka cita ya *bow* /ctak)

"eh? Hum.. yasudah.." aomine pun ke mading sekolah akashi

Setelah sampai di mading aomine pingsan seketika, kenapa? Karna author sayang kalian (author di amuk masa) bukan-bukan, ternyata foto aomine yang membuat kisedai (minus murasakibara dan akashi) mimisan terpampang di mading dan parahnya lagi sekarang, di menit ini dan di detik ini juga aomine mendadak terkenal- walaupun hanya di sekolah akashi..

-omake-

"hey hey! Mite! Mite! Itu orang yang ada di foto yang ada di mading tadi kan? Wah.. kakkoi nee~"

"hah! Kau benar, aku kira dia ga pake baju haha~"

" haha~, kau ini" aomine heran, kenapa semua murid di sekolah akashi melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang aneh [baginya]? (aomine: *ngibas poni* karna aku ini keren tentunya. Author: eh? Emang lu punya poni apa? Ngapain ngibas-ngibas poni, aneh. Aho dasar. Aomine: urusee BAKATHOR!)

Setelah melihat kearah mading aomine pingsan, lalu pas dia bangun aomine pun masuk zone kedua kalinya (author: ma-tte.. ao-kun emang bisa masuk zone ke dua ya?. aomine: aku bisa karna 'ore ne kate no wa ore dakeda!. Author : hn, terserah~) lalumengambil fotonya dan mengejar akashi dengan kecepatannya plus mach 20 punya koro-sensei yang ada di fandom sebelah /eh?

[END]

Osh! Akhirnya selesai~ yokata nee... arigatou buat reviewnya yo!

Kotaro: nee~ akashi, ide mu sugoi naa!

Akashi: hem.. siapa dulu dong-

Reo: sei-chan gitu loh! #melukdaribelakang

Kyaa! Akareo! Kyaa! Kyaa! Kya- ump ump #dibekepsamahasami-chan

Akashi: urusee! #nyimpenhasami-chan

Hihihi..

Nebuya: thor, kenapa aku munculnya dikit sih!

Karna kamu jones hahaha!

Nebuya: *masuk zone* #ngejarauthor

Kyaaa!

Aomine: *nyembah abu mai-chan /eh?* mai-chan.. semoga kau tenang disana /plak

Siapapun tolong tutup ff ini, aku lagi di kejar monster arang! #nebuyamakinngejar

Nebuya: hoy! Thor! Sini lu!

Aomine: *krek krek* thor! Jangan lari lu ya! *ikutan masuk zone*

Kotaro: eh? Kenapa jadi lari-lari gini, ah aku juga ikutan *ikutan lari*

Reo: nee, sekarang ngapain?

Akashi: entahlah.. oh iya mana mayuzumi?

Mayuzumi: aku disini dari tadi

Reo: HUAA!

*balik lagi* hoy! Cepetan!

Akashi,reo plus mayuzumi: R/R minna!


End file.
